Ayuda
by Ade07Chan
Summary: Happy pide ayuda para conquistar a Charle, pero, sin darse cuenta de cuando, estará ayudando también a Natsu. La duda ahora es, ¿de qué forma?
1. Chapter 1

**_TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES. NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, SÓLO LA IDEA._**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Ayuda para conquistar.**_

Era otra tranquila, por así decirlo, porque de _tranquila_ no tenía nada, tarde en Fairy Tail. En Magnolia se estaba a mediados de junio, a un mes aproximadamente del cumpleaños de una gran miembro del gremio y una muy buena amiga también, aunque muchos fans del manga y anime la consideran inútil o que sólo sirve para el fanservice (?). Volviendo al tema, los habituales magos estaban en el gremio platicando, riendo, discutiendo y hasta golpeándose por cualquier estupidez. Se es muy reconocido el gremio por los desastres que causan sin razón alguna, debe dejarse muy en claro por si se ha olvidado.

Pero la rubia de la que hablamos no estaba presente.

Al parecer estaba ocupada con algunos asuntos, pues en el gremio estaban todos sus amigos.

Wendy era reprendida por Charle por haber manchado su blusa con un poco de comida. Por el momento los demás (los del equipo de Natsu) no serán de importancia, ya que nos enfocaremos en la pequeña Dragon Slayer y su Exceed, y de un alado de color azul que no se daba por vencido con su amada.

Mientras Charle sermoneaba a Wendy y ésta asentía con la cabeza baja, el Exceed se acercó con un pescado en sus patitas y se paró detrás de la gatita mandona, pensando qué decir para no estropear el momento.

–...

Con la mirada de la dragon slayer, Charle se dio la vuelta poniendo cara de pocos amigos al recibir un ramo de pescado que Happy estuvo armando escogiendo los mejores pescados, resisitiéndose a comerlos.

– Gracias. –Comentó desinteresada, regresando la vista a Wendy.

– ¡Aye! –El azul sólo revoloteaba con los ojitos en forma de corazón.

Charle dejó el ramo a un lado, rompiendo todas sus ilusiones. No porque los aceptaba significaba que le gustaba.

– Deberás ir a cambiarte Wendy. –Ordenó con el ceño fruncido.

La chica asintió. –Hai... gomenasai por hacerte enfadar...

– No puedo creerlo... mira que hacerme pasar por tu madre...

Este comentario fue ignorado por Wendy, quién lloriqueaba por los sermones de Charle. ¡Ya se había disculpado, no tenía que ser mala con ella!

– Wendy~

– ¿Happy?

El alado se pegó a la chica, llorando cascadas.

Había sufrido otra decepción amorosa por culpa de la misma gatita.

– Ayúdame a conquistar a Charle~

La peli azul se quedó petrificada. ¡Ella no sabía nada de eso! ¡¿Por qué le pedían ayuda?!

– B-bueno... lo intentaré...

Quiso abofetearse por haber aceptado. Pero al ver la dulce expresión de Happy terminó sonriendo con ternura, olvidándose de reprenderse a ella misma por siempre decir que sí a los demás. Tal vez con ese favor ella saldría ganando también, ¿no?

* * *

Después de haberse cambiado de blusa, la peli azul se fue junto con Happy después de pedirle permiso a Charle y que ésta aceptara de mala gana.

Ahora el par caminaban por las calles de Magnolia platicando un poco antes de tomar cartas en el asunto para conquistar y ayudar a conquistar a la Exceed mandona y enojona que parecía la madre de Wendy Marvell, siendo solamente su mejor amiga y su Exceed.

– Por cierto Happy, ¿dónde está Natsu-san?

El gato se encogió de hombros. –No lo sé. A veces se queda en casa, o se va solo a algunas misiones.

– ¿Estará enfermo?

– ¡Para nada! –La respuesta alegró a la chica, quitándole el peso de la preocupación. –Creo que estaba haciendo una sorpresa y necesitaba de privacidad.

– ¿Sorpresa? –Wendy ladeó la cabeza. – ¿Para quién?

– No me dio detalles.

– Hmm...

– ¿Y bueno? –Happy se acercó a Wendy. – ¿Cómo puedo conquistar a Charle?

– C-creo que primero deberías... uhm... no sé... hacer que piense... que no eres pesado...

Flechazo al autoestima de Happy...

Wendy manoteó, tratando de pedir disculpas.

– ¡Pero...pero...no es que lo seas! ¡Eres muy dulce, pero ella piensa otra cosa porque cree que la acosas!

– ¿Entonces le debo dar espacio?

Ella asintió, más tranquila.

– ¿Y qué más?

– Decirle halagos... darle regalos _**que le gusten a ella y no a ti**_. –Recalcó, haciendo que el gato asintiera como si lo hubiera entendido. –Pasear con ella, cosas así...

– ¿Más o menos como Natsu le hace con Lucy?

– Exceptuando el quemarle la ropa o invadir su casa. –De pronto se puso a pensar. – ¿Natsu-san le compra cosas a Lucy-san y le dice halagos?

– No, pero la defiende.

–...

– ¿?

– ¡No es lo mismo! ¡Charle no hace misiones ni se preocupa por esas cosas, no puedes defenderla si no está en peligro! –Tenía sentido lo que decía la dragon slayer.

– ¿Y si la pongo en peligro y la salvo? – ¡Oh Happy, eres igual de idiota que Natsu!

– ¡No!

– Así le hace Natsu...

– ¡Te dije que no es lo mismo!

– ¡Yo pienso que sí!

– ¡Que no! ¡No querrás que Charle se enoje!

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de ambos.

– A veces pienso que es pariente de Erza.

Wendy sólo asintió.

– ¿Happy, Wendy?

– ¡Lucy-san!

La chica y el gato corrieron a los brazos de la rubia, abrazándola. Ésta rió, devolviéndole el abrazo al par con algunas bolsas en sus manos.

Antes de hacer preguntas o algo, Wendy y Happy ayudaron a Lucy a llevar las cosas a la casa de ésta, sentándose en la sala mientras la rubia preparaba la merienda. Aunque no sabía por qué esos dos estaban sin sus habituales acompañantes, la muchacha no quiso preguntar, suponiendo que Charle y Natsu tenían otras cosas que hacer.

* * *

Lucy dejó una bandeja con unas tazas con té y unas galletas en la mesita de la sala, tomando asiento entre Wendy y Happy, aceptando el espacio que éstos le habían dejado para que se sentara.

– ¿A dónde fuiste, Lucy?

– Fui de compras. –Respondió la chica mirando a Happy. El gatito comía las galletas y sorbía de su té como una persona. –Les agradezco su ayuda.

Wendy negó con la cabeza. –No fue nada Lucy-san. No necesitas agraecer.

– ¿Lucy?

– ¿Sí, Happy?

– ¿Nos ayudarías a Wendy y a mí con un asunto?

– ¿?

El par de chicas estaban con un signo de interrogación. ¿En qué poría ayudarle Lucy a Wendy si la chica no necesitaba ayuda en nada...? Aunque se hizo a la idea cuando Happy se anotó a su lado. Tal vez se refería al asunto de cómo conquistar a Charle.

La rubia asintió.

– ¿Qué necesitan de mí?

– Quiero ayuda para conquistar a Charle.

–...

–...

– ¿Wendy también quiere conquistar a Charle?

– ¡No Lucy! –Happy frunció el ceño. –Es que ella necesita tu ayuda para que me ayude a mí.

– Ósea que ayudaré a Wendy y no a ti.

– ¡A mí también!

– Pero tú...

– ¡Ya se te pegó lo idiota de parte de Natsu! –Mira quién lo dice...

Lucy frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos. –Hmm.

– Lo siento.

Wendy suspiró. –Happy está cada vez más extraño.

– ¡Sufrí una decepción amorosa, estoy claramente muy mal del autoestima!

– ¿Cuántas van? –Preguntó la rubia con una ceja arqueada.

– 57... –Susurró el gatito, bajando la cabeza, mientras Lucy rodaba los ojos. –Pero no me rindo... ¡nunca lo haré!

– Bueno, te ayudaré. –La rubia sonrió, sintiendo algo de lastima por el gato. –Y a Wendy también, ya que sería injusto que la excluyeras por mi culpa.

– En realidad no me import...

– ¡Aye sir! ¡Las dos me ayudaran!

– Yo no quiero~ ToT

– ¿Y por qué aceptaste? –La rubia ladeó la cabeza.

– Por amabilidad...

– Querrás decir _por lastima_. –Happy hizo puchero. –Y por conveniencia. Si Charle sale conmigo dejará de regañarte por todo y tendrás más tiempo de libertad ¿no? ¡Eso pensaste de seguro!

–...

Touché...

*LOS CAPÍTULOS NO EXCEDERÁN LAS 2000 PALABRAS, SERÁ UN FANFIC ALGO CORTO*

* * *

**_¡Regreso con un nuevo fanfic de Fairy Tail!, lo cierto es que el anterior que hacía y que borré dudo que lo reanude por un buen de tiempo. Tal vez lo vuelva a subir cuando saque de mi cabeza todas las ideas que tengo tanto para nuevos fanfics (o los que estoy escribiendo todavía) como para mis historias originales._**

**_Espero me puedan dar una oportunidad y dejarme algún review n.n, estaré actualizando los sábados únicamente, sólo que quise subir este primer capítulo desde ahora para animarme a seguir al ver que ya no hay marcha atrás xD. La trama irá tomando sentido poco a poco, aunque no será bastante largo, menos de 10 capítulos, espero. Igual, toda duda, queja, sugerencia, tomatazo, abucheo (? y demás son bien recibidos._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES. NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, SÓLO LA IDEA._**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Una Carta.**_

Cierto pelirrosa se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre el suelo, ocupado, al parecer, en algo de suma importancia. De lo contrario no se encontraría con el rostro serio y totalmente tranquilo. Pero, ¿qué hacía exactamente?

Si se le prestaba más atención al chico, lo que hacía era escribir sobre papel. Pero era más que eso, tenía regadas hojas de colores recortadas y figuras hechas con las mismas hojas. Eran dragoncitos, o un intento de éstos. Habían también unas tijeras, brillos y otras cosas irrelevantes.

– Bien... –Murmuró alargando su mano. –Necesito pegamento y... ¿y el pegamento?

Buscó por todas partes, dejando a la vista lo que la carta a medias decía.

Estaba escrito con letras grandes con tinta roja. OMEDETO. Un mensaje sencillo con gran espacio en blanco que quería rellenar con sus dragones malhechos y algunos brillos y detalles cualquiera. Pero si pegamento no podría hacerlo.

Sonrió despreocupado.

Sabía que ella le ayudaría sin preguntar, o al menos la convencería diciendo cualquier cosa para evadir la verdad. Total, ella tenía casi de todo en su casa.

Así que se levantó, sacudió los papeles y brillos en toda su ropa, y salió de casa en busca de pegamento.

* * *

Lucy y Wendy estaban apoyadas en el escritorio de la primera mientras Happy revoloteaba arriba suyo, mirando con total atención a lo que las chicas hacían y decían.

Era el primer consejo para conquistar a Charle. El primer paso. Una carta de amor con un mensaje profundo que revelara lo que sentía por ella sin sonar ansioso, sino tierno y formal. Directo, pero sin sonar desesperado.

La peli azul pegaba corazoncitos y flores alrededor de la hoja, haciendo un margen colorido y femenino.

Happy no renegó ni dijo nada, bastante maravillado con los resultados que estaba observando.

– Para llegar al corazón de una chica, primero que nada debes hacer que se sienta cómoda. –Explicaba la rubia. –En el caso de una carta para esa persona especial, es mejor ser sincero, preciso y claro. No dar tantas vueltas al asunto ni exagerar, o sólo causarás que no te crea.

– Aye.

Wendy lo entendía. Aunque no tuviera experiencia con el amor, podía entender a Lucy y sus consejos. Además, era quien mejor conocía a Charle, sus consejos servirían mucho.

– Charle es un poquito mandona y enojona. – ¿Poquito...? –Pero tiene su lado sensible y lindo. Necesitas saber llegar a él sin presionarte ni ponerse ansioso. Poco a poco se logrará obtener un buen resultado.

– Y entonces nos casaremos y tendremos un final feliz como los cuentos. –El Exceed sonrió con corazoncitos en los ojos.

–...

Sin comentarios.

– A eso nos referíamos. –Terminó diciendo Lucy en voz alta.

– ¿Eh?

– No exageres. –Murmuró todavía atenta a su carta. –Primero debes estar seguro de que te corresponderá para poder ilusionarte, pero, si lo haces, igual debes tener un límite.

– ¡LUCY!

– ¡KYAA!

La rubia mandó a volar su pluma, cayendo ésta en la cabeza de Natsu. Pero por el movimiento de éste terminó fuera de la casa...

El pelirrosa rió divertido viendo la expresión de Lucy y Wendy, carcajeando luego al ver a Happy desmayado del susto sobre el escritorio con su cola esponjada.

Al ver la carta que los tres hacían, y por así decirlo ya que Happy sólo observaba, el chico se sintió interesado y pasó por completo por la ventana, ladeando la cabeza con ingenuidad ignorando el hecho de que la rubia le miraba con ojos asesinos y Wendy trataba de controlar los latidos de su corazón.

– ¿Qué hacen?

– ¿No ves? ¬¬

– ¡No te enojes, Lucy! –Sonrió el chico, empujándola un poco para hacerse espacio. Al ver la carta quedó mudo de la sorpresa. – ¿Tú la hiciste?

– Sí, pero es porque estamos ayudando a Happy. No creas que le hago una carta de amor a alguien.

– Sí Natsu-san, sólo ayudamos a Happy a conquistar a Charle.

El dragon slayer sonrió ampliamente. – ¡Suena divertido! Quiero verlas.

– ¡LARGO!

– Ah, es cierto. –Ignoró a la rubia, quién estaba furiosa por el susto. –Lucy, ¿tienes pegamento?

– ¿Para qué lo quieres?

– Rompí algo y ocupo pegarlo.

–...

La rubia miró a Wendy y asintió.

Ésta sacó pegamento de un cajón y se lo entregó a Natsu con una sonrisita.

El muchacho se marchó, y dejó a las chicas solas con un Happy desmayado.

– ¡Noooo! –La rubia y la peli azul palidecieron.

La pobre carta estaba estropeada. Cuando el pelirrosa asustó a Lucy, ésta dio un rayón de más dejando la línea gruesa y movida por más de media hoja, quedando mal a simple vista. No podían arreglaro sin que se notara que habían intentado reparar el error. Y además, Lucy se había quedado sin una pluma...

Todo por culpa de... – ¡NATSUUUU!

– Tanto trabajo que nos costó~

– ¿Por qué no le pegan una hoja encima?

– ¡KYAAA!

– ¡HAPPYYY! –Lucy y Wendy miraron de mala gana al gato.

Éste rió mientras se alejaba un poco. Lucy no se veía para nada de buen humor como para soportarle sus sustitos. Natsu ya la había hecho enfadar demasiado.

– Gomen...

* * *

El alado regresó a su casa con un chichón en la cabeza, producto del maltrato de Lucy por estropear por segunda vez la carta gracias a su cola (detalles que prefería no contar). Tenía manchas de tinta en varias partes del cuerpo y una expresión de cansancio. Pero al menos habían terminado la carta y al siguiente día pondría manos a la obra en sus pasos por conquistar a su amada.

De pronto miró a un decaído Natsu sentado dándole la espalda. Había muchas hojas más y otros artículos, pero el chico a simple vista se notaba deprimido.

– ¿Natsu?

– Happy, necesito tu ayuda.

– ¿?

El pelirrosa volteó a ver a su compañero, mostrando la hoja con aquella única palabra. No tenía los detalles que le iba a pegar, estaba casi limpia exceptuando por esa palabra.

– ¿Qué debería anotarle para que luzca mejor? Lucy te dijo cómo hacer una carta, ¿no? ¿Me ayudas a´mí a hacer una?

El gatito sonrió enternecido. Natsu parecía un niñito castigado al que le habían confiscado su juguete. Pero estaba así por falta de inspiración literaria, o quizá por sentir que su _carta_ no era nada comparada con la de Lucy, Wendy y el gato azul.

– ¿Es para _ella_?

Él asintió.

Happy hinfló las mejillas y quiso hacerle burla al pelirrosa, pero al verle esa mirada prefirió no hacerlo y sólo asentir. – ¡Aye, claro que te ayudaré!

– ¿En serio? –Una expresión esperanzada se formó en el rostro de Natsu.

El alado asintió nuevamente y se acercó a él, dándole la vuelta a la carta para anotar unos puntos importantes a la hora de escribir una carta que facilitarían a Natsu en su labor. ¡Después de todo Lucy y Wendy le enseñaban bastante y muy bien explicado para ser el primer día!

– Como Lucy y Wendy me ayudarán durante las tardes, sólo te ayudaré un rato en la noche. Te daré los tips que ellas me den y así podrás hacerlo tú mismo. –Dijo sonriendo.

– Pero Happy... –El pelirrosa apuntó a la carta. –Tú no sabes escribir...

–... D:

* * *

_**Ya apareció Natsu, para que no se me asusten de que desaparezca (?). Gracias por sus reviews *o*, no puedo creer que tan rápido le dieran una oportunidad. Y bueno, como dije, será una actualización semanal. El tiempo me está dejando de rendir como antes y me he enfocado en mi fanfic 'Ayudándote a Superarlo', ya que debo y lo voy a terminar sin abandonarlo como sucedió con un pasado fanfic que tengo abandonado, y otro que ni subí para que no le sucediese lo mismo.**_

_**De nuevo gracias por los favoritos, los reviews y las alertas. Trataré de no defraudarlos.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES. NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, SÓLO LA IDEA._**

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: Intento Número 58.**_

El alado de color azul buscaba a su amada gatita por todo el gremio. Su amigo, en cambio, parecía más inspirado con su carta, y a su vez más ocupado para ir con él a ver qué resultado tendrían los consejos de Lucy y Wendy.

Divisando a unas mesas como Charle y Mirajane platicaban, lo cual se le hacía raro a Happy, éste tragó saliva con un toque de nervios, más raros en él. Pero no hubo tiempo para acobardarse, debía ser valiente, debía ser un hombre, debía ser un caballero para no estropear nada. ¡Le había costado bastante esa carta como para arruinar su tan anhelado momento en el que le iba a dar ese gesto sincero al amor de su vida!

Se acercó. La carta la llevaba detrás de él, tomada con ambas manos, nerviosas e inquietas.

Mirajane sonrió, acariciando la cabeza de Charle para después marcharse, acercándose a Erza y Gray en una mesa cercana a donde estaban los Exceed.

– ¿Qué hace Happy? –Preguntó el mago de hielo.

– Ligar. –Sonrió Strauss, conmovida con esa carita nerviosa y las juguetonas manos de Happy. –Tal vez tenga suerte hoy.

Erza frunció el ceño. –No deberían espia... ¿a quién engaño? –Cortó secamente, posando su mirada en los gatitos. –Veamos qué tal le va.

– Seguro que mejor que a ti con Jerall.

Mira rió divertida. Gray se puso pálido viendo la mirada fulminante que la pelirroja le dirigía a la albina.

Regresando a la escena de los Exceeds:

Happy desvió la mirada, sintiendo la de charle clavándose en él, esperando, con los brazos cruzados, lo que el azulado tenía qué decirle. ¡No se rendía, se estaba cansando!

Al ver que Happy no decía nada, Charle bufó, dando media vuelta. Esto animó de una buena vez a Happy para tomarle su patita y, con su patita libre, extenderle la carta a la gatita enojona.

–... te hice esta c-carta...

–... –Charle se mostró asombrada.

Tomó la carta, sintiendo cómo Happy soltaba su mano y salía disparado hacia afuera del gremio. Mira sonrió con el ceño un poco fruncido, algo molesta por la acción del azulado. ¡Pero admitía que era una buena estrategia para dejar intrigada a Charle!, así, pues, mientras Gray retenía a una Erza peor que furiosa que no dudaba en atacar a la albina por la frase anterior, Mirajane se levantó y se acercó a donde estaba la gatita con la carta.

Gray salió disparado por el techo, y la pelirroja enojada salió gruñendo y golpeando todo a su pado, maldiciendo por no poder atacar a Mira si Charle estaba allí, estática, incapaz de moverse para no salir herida en un ataque repentino, claro, si Erza lo hubiese hecho.

– ¿Qué dice?

Charle se encogió de hombros. –No sé... siento que es una broma. No la abriré. Tal vez Happy venga para secuestrarme.

– No es capaz de eso. –Rió Mirajane. –Vamos, ábrela. Quiero leer.

– ¿Perdón?

– Jeje... d-digo... quiero que leas. –Corrigió nerviosa la albina.

La Exceed, sospechando de las intenciones de la Strauss, dejó escapar un suspiro antes de decidirse a abrir la carta. Pasó por alto el hecho de que la albina parecía ansiosa por leer, y, con la carta en sus patitas, comenzó a leer para ella misma. Sabiendo que Mira también leeía.

_Charle, desde que te vi me di cuenta de lo especial que eres._

_No lo digo por hablar. Pues es enserio. Eres una Exceed única y especial para mí. Más de lo que te puedes imaginar. Y quizá piensas que sea un gato acosador y te tengo harta, pero saber que aún así me soportas me hace el Exceed más feliz de toda Magnolia._

_Espero poder hacerte cambiar de opinión y que me des una oportunidad. Es mi intento número 58, ¿sabes?, los he estado contando porque sé y espero que en algún intento me puedas dar una mínima oportunidad de mostrarte mi amor, mi cariño y mi respeto._

_Intento número 58, ¿tendré suerte?, tú me dirás. ¿Qué tal si paseamos por Magnolia hoy, a las 7:00?_

Mira sonrió enternecida.

Charle frunció el ceño, guardó la carta, y salió del gremio sin nada qué decir.

La albina bajó la cabeza, derrotada. Suponía conocer ese gesto. –Happy, tu intento número 58... falló. _**Otra vez**_... –Luego miró a la mesa. Ladeó la cabeza con un signo de interrogación sobre ella. – ¿Dónde estarán Gray y Erza?

* * *

Lucy y Wendy abrazaron a Happy entre risas y felicitaciones. El gatito estaba tan nervioso y esperanzado que a duras penas había logrado llegar a casa de la rubia sin perderse por la emoción del momento. La peli azul lo soltó, sonriendo con gesto infantil, orgulloso y satisfecho, todo a la vez.

– Pensé que no podrías después de ver cómo te habías puesto hace rato. ¡Pero lo lograste!

– Sólo es cuestión de esperar la respuesta de Charle. –Sonrió Lucy tan orgullosa del Exceed. –Happy, tu intento número 58 debería tener mejores probabilidades de triunfar. ¡Es casi seguro que lo lograrás!

– ¿En serio?

– En realidad es 50 a 50. –Dijo la rubia entre risas nerviosas. –Pero es un avance.

– ¡ME RECHAZARÁ! ToT

– ¡No Happy, no digas eso! –Wendy consolaba al gatito. –... b-bueno... tal vez sí...

– ¡BUAAA!

– Ejem...

Charle apareció.

Happy de inmediato se reincorporó tratando de verse normal, y no como un llorón. La Exceed le miró unos instantes antes de mostrar la carta y dirigirle una mirada extraña. No era de enojo ni de alegría, tampoco se mostraba conmovida ni incomodada. Wendy y Lucy silbaron, levántandose saliendo _sigilosamente_, fingiendo tener otras cosas que hacer para dejar a Happy y su amada a solas.

El azulado le sonrió nervioso.

– Estuviste cerca. –Comentó Charle. Happy estaba confundido. –Pero para la próxima, quiero que seas _**tú**_ quién escriba la carta, no Lucy o Wendy.

Dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Happy quedó estático, perplejo.

¿Eso significaba que tal vez Charle aceptaría una cita con él, si escribía la carta él mismo?

– ¡AAAAYEEEE SIIIR! –Gritó a todo pulmón.

Lucy y Wendy asomaron su cabeza por la ventana de la habitación de la rubia. Happy gritó pero de susto con esto, cayendo desfallecido al suelo con su alma saliendo de su boca. ¡¿Cómo le habían hecho?!

– Creoque su intento número 58 no fue tan mal como pensaba.

Wendy asintió. –Charle le acaba de dar una oportunidad, si es que él escribe ahora una carta.

La rubia sonrió con aires de tener algo planeado. –Más que una carta, será algo aún más impactante y romántico. ¡Una canción!

– ¿Canción? –Happy y Wendy ladearon la cabeza. ¿No que el gato estaba desmayado del susto?

– Y sé cuál será la perfecta para esta ocasión.

* * *

– ¡Terminada!

Natsu alzó su carta con una enorme sonrisa. Por fin estaba completa, y se sentía tan satisfecho y feliz de ver los resultados de los tips de Happy. Lo bueno era que Natsu sabía escribir y escribió todo lo que Happy le dijo, incluyendo errores y correcciones.

¡Era tan perfecta esa carta! ¡Casi podía gritar que la adoraba, pero no lo haría!

De pronto el azulado entró con los ojos como cruz.

– ¿Happy?

– Muero~ x.x

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te fue bien con la carta para Charle?

– Algo. –Sonrió, tirándose al suelo para recostarse con sus patitas estiradas. –Pero usaremos otro método.

– ¿Hmm?

Natsu pensaba que si la carta no era suficiente, mejor sería prevenirse. Y Happy lo ayudaría. Aunque para eso debía saber qué tenía planeado ahora el Exceed. Sin embargo, ¿por qué no se conformaba con una carta, si sus motivos no eran iguales a los del gato? Lo que el Dragon Slayer quería era un regalo perfecto, no la forma de enamorar a su amada, porque, ¿tenía siquiera una?

* * *

_**Pensar que escribo el fanfic el viernes en la noche para publicarlo el sábado en la tarde/noche me hace sentir la adrenalina de 'o termino, ¡o termino conchetumare!' xD. Posiblemente este fanfic no sobrepase los 10, estoy casi segura de ello. Espero les guste y no me quieran matar por la demora (?)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES. NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, SÓLO LA IDEA._**

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: Una Canción**_

– ¿Una canción?

Lucy asintió. –Y sé cuál quedará perfecta para la ocasión. –Esa sonrisa victoriosa sólo le causaba escalofríos al gato alado. Wendy sonrió con una gotita resbalando por su cabeza.

Extrañamente... ambos estaban temiendo de lo que se avecinaba...

* * *

El peli rosa se encontraba sentado, bastante pensativo, en una de las mesas del gremio. Cuando por fin había aparecido, llegaba con esa cara seria. ¡Vaya sorpresa se llevó el gremio entero!, parecía tan concentrado, pensativo... ¿de verdad era Natsu Dragneel?

Bueno, tal vez lo era, y tal vez se encontraba así porque su compañero alado no estaba, ni la rubia que siempre parecía estar atada a él y tudas sus locuras. Sí, tal vez era por eso que estaba así, debía extrañarlos.

Uhm... hablando de Lucy y Happy, ¿qué era de ellos, y Wendy, en esos momentos...?, esa era una de las dudas que tenía Natsu, y no sólo él, en esos momentos. De seguro se estaban divirtiendo mientras el Dragon Slayer se quebraba la cabeza pensando en si sí o no, hacer lo que tenía pensado desde la plática con Happy hacia ya tres días. No estaría mal, pero, ¿no era demasiado una canción?, ya tenía una carta. ¿O acaso la carta era muy poco? ¿Debía tomar la opción de la canción, o ver con qué otra cosa saldría Happy (por idea de Lucy y Wendy)?

–...

Natsu sufrió de un jodido dolor de cabeza. Estaba pensando demasiado...

– ¿Natsu?

– Hola Lisanna. –El pelirrosa parecía mareado. Pensar... no era lo suyo.

– ¿Qué te ocurre? Te ves...

– Pensé mucho y ahora estoy confundido. Me duele la cabeza y sigo en las mismas...

–...

La albina rió con una gota resbalando por su cabeza. Sí, pensar no era bueno para Natsu.

– ¿Y en qué piensas?

– En una canción para dedicarla a una amiga. Es muy querida y quiero que se ponga muy feliz. Le escribí una carta pero no me siento convencido, pero siento que una canción... es exagerar.

– ¡Para nada! –Oh sí, Lisanna creía que era ella. Después de todo, _era una amiga muy querida_ para Natsu, ¿qué no? ¿O sabía de quién se trataba...? –Vamos, dime cómo es ella, ¿es quien creo que es?

–... uhm... –Él asintió.

Lisanna rió divertida. – ¡No te apenes! ¡Vamos, dime el nombre!

– L-L... se llama L...

Y el chico se desmayó.

– ¿Natsu? D:

– Pensarle afectó mucho. –Murmuró Gray a carcajadas.

–... ush... Natsu tenía que ser...

Erza llegó a donde mismo que Gray y Lisanna, viendo a Natsu con la cara estampada en la mesa. Miró con duda a los otros dos, pero estos se encogieron de hombros. La pelirroja hizo lo mismo, y se fue, así como había venido. Al parecer, no estaba preocupada por la salud de Natsu, tal vez sólo dormía (o sufría en silencio un ataque de vergüenza combinado con un dolor de cabeza que podría descomponerle el cerebro (?)

* * *

– ¡LUUUCYYY~! ¡POR FAVOR! –Suplicaba el pobre gato.

La rubia le ignoró. – ¡Deberás repetir la letra completa, AHORA MISMO! ¡No tenemos tiempo para perder, todavía tengo un programa para que la conquistes y me dejes de molestar antes de que comience julio!

– ¡Todavía falta para que llegue julio!

– ¡Sólo nos queda tres semanas!

Wendy se mantenía en completo silencio, con cara de "._." sin saber si entrometerse en la discusión o enfocarse en la grabadora que tenía, para reanudar la canción y seguir escuchando al pobre gato cantar desafinado y con letras que no eran por culpa de que se le olvidaba la letra de la canción y los gritos de Lucy no le ayudaban, lo presionaban, lo entorpecían y lo traumaban.

– ¡No quiero seguir cantando! ¡Canto feo y doy lastima! ¡Charle huiría de mí si me escucha cantar tan mal, hasta a ti te doy lastima! ¡Y a Wendy!

–...

La rubia frunció el ceño. –Escogí esa canción que me tomó HORAS en decidirme. ¡No me vengas con esas cosas Happy, así cantes espantoso, te aprenderás la canción y se la cantarás a Charle este domingo en la noche en el gremio, ¿me entendiste?!

Y el pobre gato sólo asintió, porque cuando Lucy se enojaba, era igual de aterradora que Erza...

– Sigamos por favor. –Comentó Wendy un poco temerosa. –Pondré de nuevo la canción, ¿vale Happy?

– Aye...

La canción comenzó a reproducirse. Happy, con lagrimitas en los ojos por culpa del trauma y la presión psicológica que le estaba causando Lucy, comenzó a cantar mientras la rubia ablandaba la mirada, sintiendo un poco de remordimiento por forzar al alado a hacer algo que no le estaba agradando a su amigo. Además de que la letra de la canción sonaba un poco melancólica para Happy...

_Usuku Mihiraita, Hikaru Sasusekai_

_Itsumade Mo Samenakereba To Amaete Mo_

_Asu wa Yattekuru..._

Wendy detuvo la música por petición de Lucy, Happy rápidamente guardó silencio, viendo con confusión a las chicas.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Te ayudaremos. Cantaremos contigo.

– ¡¿Eh?! –Wendy abrió los ojos como platos. – ¡¿Yo también?!

– Es mejor hacer el ridículo con amigos, ¿no? –Dijo sonriente la rubia. –Además, es obvio que esta canción no la escogerías tú, lo hice yo, y para que no te sientas presionado, Happy, cantaremos a tu lado para animarte.

– ¡Aye! ¡Eso suena mejor! ¡Además de que con esto tal vez Charle me preste atención si la letra la conmueve!

–... gato perverso, ¿en verdad quieres causarle lastima y que sólo así te preste atención Charle? ¬¬

– Lucy, tú escogiste la canción. La perversa eres tú por darme la idea de mi plan detrás de la canción.

Wendy rió. Luego lloriqueó. ¡Ella no quería cantar esa canción, qué pena le daría!

Lucy, en cambio, comenzó a perseguir a Happy maldiciéndolo por ser tan insensible. ¡Le había tomado horas enteras escoger una canción, y ella era la perversa cuando el que usaría esa canción que tanto trabajo le costó encontrar a Lucy iba a ser Happy para conmover a Charle y engañarla para que lo quisiera así fuese por lástima?! ¡Happy no tenía vergüenza, en serio!

La pobre Dragonicta Slayer suspiró resignada. Miró la letra de la canción, y comenzó a memorizarla mientras reanudaba la música, escuchando y tarareando en lo que la rubia y el alado corrían de un lado a otro haciendo tremendo escándalo en la casa de la Heartfilia.

* * *

_**Recién acabo de terminar el capítulo D:, y me salió un poco más corto, perdón por eso, me fue difícil encontrar la canción (no la tenía bien planeada) y su traducción, pero ya se resolvió el asunto. Además, como casi toda la semana publiqué one-shots y la continuación de mi fanfic de YohxAnna, pues la inspiración tardó tantito hasta que me quiso xD**_

_**Si se preguntan por la canción, es "For You" de Aya Hirano (no iba a estar contenta si elegía otra que no fuera de ella, ¡es mi Seiyu y Cantante japonesa favorita!), es una letra muy linda, conmovedora, de ahí el porque puse que "Happy iba a aprovecharse de que Charle se conmoviera de él para conquistarla", la hallé también muy melancólica, me puso sentimental.**_

_**Y bueh... hasta la próxima semana~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES. NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, SÓLO LA IDEA._**

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: Un Día Inolvidable.**_

Llegó julio. Dos semanas practicando una canción dieron sus debidos frutos. Happy había mejorado mucho, dejando de lado los malditos nervios que arruinaba su voz. Wendy dejó de tener pena, y Lucy... ella era la más entusiasmada. Esa canción le gustaba mucho, ¡que mejor para ella que cantarla para ayudar a un amigo!

Natsu, en cambio, parecía deprimido por no poder escoger una canción sin romperle los tímpanos (culpa de los nervios e inseguridad) a las Strauss y sus compañeros de equipo, que siempre provocaban una pelea con Gray, la cual acababa con Mirajane y Erza usando un látigo para aplacarlos (?), mientras Lisanna sufría por sus oídos todos los días desde hacia una semana atrás...

Los folletos que la rubia repartió un par de días atrás ahora estaban dispersos por todo el gremio, mientras miradas curiosas aparecían en cada rostro de cada mago. Así que por eso la rubia, la dragoncita slayer y el gato alado desaparecían tanto rato..., pero, ¿qué se supone que iban a ver, exactamente?

_**FUNCIÓN ESTELAR ESTE LUNES PRIMERO DE JULIO. ¡NO FALTEN!, LOS ESTAREMOS ESPERANDO ANSIOSAMENTE.**_

_**ATTE: LUCY HEARTFILIA, WENDY MARVELL Y HAPPY.**_

Cuando el pelirrosa leyó el folleto, sintió felicidad por su amigo. Pero pena por él mismo. Decidió dejar de lado esto e ir para apoyar a sus amigos. Además, tiempo sin ver a Lucy, ¡la extrañaba!, ¿ella lo extrañaría?. Este pensamiento lo entristeció. Ya casi era su cumpleaños y él... él aún no le hacía nada bueno merecedor de un _gracias _sincero o un _me encanta_. ¡Pero bah, qué va!, debía estar feliz para que no entristeciera a nadie. ¡Arriba esos ánimos!

El día lunes primero de julio llegó, la función de la canción para conquistar a Charle dio inicio.

Todo el gremio estaba allí, mirando el escenario con intriga. ¿Qué sucedería? ¿Por qué Charle estaba en primera fila? ¿Dónde estaba Wendy, que siempre estaba con su Exceed? No entendían nada, pero de igual modo allí estaban, esperando por aquella función de dudosa procedencia (?)

– G-gracias por venir... minna-san...

Musitó Wendy apareciendo en el escenario. Vestía una falda rosa con holanes rojos y una blusa de mana corta color azul con detalles en blanco. Una coleta alta sujeta con un lazo azul, botas negras y pulseras de diversos colores. Detrás de ella apareció Lucy con el mismo atuendo, obviamente mejor moldeado a su figura más de mujer. ¿Qué iba a pasar? En el folleto sólo venía _función estelar este primero de julio. No falten._ Pero no venía ningún detalle. ¿Iban a bailar? ¿Cantar? ¿Sabían cantar? ¿Y qué tal eran bailando? ¿Por qué diablos se hacían tantas preguntas en vez de esperar a que las chicas hicieran lo que iban a hacer?

– Me alegra que vinieran todos. –Sonrió la rubia. ¡Era como su momento de gloria junto con Wendy y Happy! –Este es un regalo especial que le dedicamos a Charle. ¡Espero que te guste!

La gatita arqueó una ceja. – ¿Ah?

Sin responder a la duda de Charle, la música empezó a sonar. Las luces se apagaron dejando una tenue luz que resaltaba la presencia de las chicas.

_Usuku mihiraita hikarisasu sekai _

_Itsumade mo samenakereba to amaete mo _

_Asu wa yattekuru kurikaeshiteyuku tomerarenai noni_

Natsu miraba maravillado el espectáculo. ¡Wendy y Lucy se veían muy lindas!, pero, ¿y Happy? ¿Dónde estaba Happy? En el folleto venía su nombre.

_Hitotsu kazatte mata ushinatte _

_Tachimukatte tsumazuitatte _

_Yasashisa no soba de naiteiru no? _

_Kotoba sagashite mata kizukatte _

_Hitorikiri ja nanimo dekinai _

_Oshiete yo, futari no imi o_

El alado apareció, volando por encima de sus acompañantes. Charle le miró asombrada. ¡Dios, cantaba hermoso! Nada que ver con aquella voz tan rara que Lucy y Wendy tuvieron que escuchar unas cuantas veces hasta que el gatito se sintió seguro y cantó con gran emoción. Era una voz muy linda, tan emotiva...

Todo el gremio estaba maravillado. Happy y las chicas cantaban con gran emoción. ¡Era increíble!, Mirajane se sentía tan orgullosa. Natsu los miraba enternecido.

_Mou modoru koto no nai hibi o... _

Cuando la canción terminó, todo el gremio estalló en aplausos, sílbidos y gritos. ¡Era tan emocionante ser parte de eso!, Lucy sonrió como nunca antes. Natsu entonces se dio cuenta de que él jamás podría igualar la perfección de esa chica, no importaba lo que hiciera. Sonrió entristecido, pero pronto una sonrisa alegre se formó en su rostro. No importara que no pudiera ser igual de detallista que Lucy, daría su mejor esfuerzo sin duda alguna. La rubia no era una chica que buscara siempre lo mejor. Para ella, estar con sus amigos era lo mejor, ¿por qué debería de exigir algo si ella, a pesar de ser casi una princesa, siempre era feliz con lo que le rodeara?, era humilde, carismática, amable. No era necesario grandes lujos para verla contenta. Sólo la sinceridad y honestidad en lo que a ella se le brindara.

Después de aquel espectáculo las chicas del gremio platicaban y felicitaban a Wendy y Lucy por sus voces. Éstas sonreían y agradecían cada halago.

Charle, por su parte, se acercó a Happy con un poco de pena. El gatito sonrió enternecido cuando ésta le miró a los ojos con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. ¡Se veía adorable!

– Happy...

– Dime Charle.

–... cantaste muy bien. No sabía que eras tan talentoso.

Happy rió apenado. –Es que... es que sacas lo mejor de mí. –Le confesó entre risitas nerviosas, bobas.

– Espero me enseñes a cantar tan bien como tú.

La Exceed se acercó al azulado, éste la miró confundido. Aprovechando que nade los veía, Charle le dio un beso en la mejilla a Happy, y se marchó tranquilamente a felicitar a Wendy y Lucy, sonriéndoles alegremente. La peli azul y la rubia sonrieron, uniendo a la gatita a la plática.

Happy quedó en shock tras este gesto de su amada, enrojeciendo del rostro inmediatamente. ¿Eso era una _cita_? ¿Había logrado su cometido? ¿Charle le besó? ¡¿Le besó a él?!

– ¡AAAAAYEEEE SIIIIIIRRR~! –Gritó a todo pulmón, atrayendo la mirada de todo el gremio.

Rieron. Se divirtieron. Natsu también parecía muy divertido, ya no abatido ni entristecido.

Fue un día que nadie olvidaría, sin duda alguna. Sobre todo Happy. Ese había sido el mejor día para él, el día inolvidable en el que había logrado un halago de su amada, ¡y un beso, por dios! ¡Un beso! ¡Estaba logrando lo que quería!

* * *

_**Una disculpa por el atraso. Simplemente diré que no tuve tiempo e internet suficiente para poder subirlo ayer (?). **__**El fanfic está llegando a su fin. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, ¡me han animado mucho!, espero no defraudarlos cuando esto acabe, y si lo hice, recibo tomatazos y demás con gusto (?) xD. **_

_**Un saludo a todos, ¡y nos leemos en la próxima actualización!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES. NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, SÓLO LA IDEA._**

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: Miedo, Ansiedad, ¿Confusión?**_

El día que estuvo esperando pronto llegaría. Faltaban sólo un par de días. Miraba la fecha constantemente, igual que la hora, como tratando de acelerar el tiempo. Pero de nada le servía, intentar apresurar el tiempo no se le cumpliría, debería esperar pacientemente a que las 48 horas transcurrieran finalmente.

Su amigo alado estaba emocionado todavía. ¡No podía creer que de verás sucediera lo de hace unos días!

Happy estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Sofocado en su propia felicidad, dormido en sus propios anhelos e ilusiones que se le cumplirían algún día.

Natsu, en cambio, no se sentía muy animado que digamos. Aún se sentía impotente y _simple_ al recordar todo lo que Lucy había hecho para ayudar al gato azul. Desde aquella hermosa carta, hasta esa canción. No se había quebrado tanto la cabeza, la espontaneedad se le daba, todo le salía bien casi siempre, todo le salía bello, casi perfecto, impecable, agradable para los demás. ¿Y qué era de él?, necesitó ayuda para una carta, dudó por una canción que terminó por abandonar por no saber cuál escoger, no pudo pensar ninguna diea original de su parte. Se sentía una mierda frente a una princesa como la rubia.

Ansiaba que ese día llegara y acabara lo más pronto posible. Sabía que no podría huir de ello, trataría de mostrarse contento y entusiasta aunque no lo estuviera. Sólo deseaba que su miedo y ansiedad al rechazo de Lucy acabara lo más pronto posible para que tanta confusión se dispersara de una maldita vez.

Él, el Dragon Slayer más idiota, relajado, sonriente y ocurrente, estaba ansioso, asustado, confundido. ¿Y por una amiga a la que cualquier gesto de cariño dirigido a ella le parecía lo mejor de todo? ¡Era extraño y hasta increíble, pero era verdad!

* * *

Salió del gremio hecho un lío mentalmente. Había cancelado toda práctica con las Strauss, había optado por quedarse en casa hasta que llegara el cumpleaños de Lucy. Cuando la rubia que tan liado lo tenía apareció con una enorme sonrisa, viéndolo con sus grandes y lindos ojos marrones que buscaban saber qué le sucedía a su amigo.

– ¿Natsu? ¿Te sientes mal?

El chico trató de sonreír. Una mueca rara se formó en su rostro... –Hola Lucy, estoy bien. ¿Y tú? –Quiso cambiar la plática para evadir la pregunta.

La rubia ladeó la cabeza. –Uhm... bien. Pero, ¿en serio te encuentras bien?, te ves decaído...

– Estoy bien. –Le salió una sonrisa natural. Lucy le sonrió, relajada. Esto alegró un poco al pelirrosa, ver a su amiga tan sonriente y radiante como siempre. –Etto... Lucy...

– Dime.

– Uhm... s-si yo no llevara un regalo para ti... uhm... en tu cumpleaños, ¿te molestarías conmigo?

Ella se hechó a reír. Una sonrisa tan dulce y armonios...

Espera un momento... ¡¿desde cuándo Natsu pensaba semejantes cosas de Lucy?!, _tan sonriente y radiante, ojos lindos, sonrisa dulce y armoniosa_... ¿qué diablos sucedía con él?

– Claro que no, tonto. –Tomó las manos del chico, viéndolo a los ojos. Éste comenzó a sentirse abochornado, intentando ocultar cómo los colores se le subían al rostro. –Somos amigos, ¡tenerte a mi lado es el mejor regalo que podría tener!, tu presencia, la de Wendy, Happy, Gray, Erza... ¡la de todos mis amigos!

Algo en el pecho de Natsu se sintió dolido. De pronto la palabra _amigos_ le calaba. Sonrió, zafándose del agarre de Lucy para, con la mirada baja, comenzar a marcharse.

Este gesto dejó con la duda a la rubia. – ¿Natsu?

– Te veo luego. –Contestó cortante, dolido.

La chica lo vio marcharse, sintiéndose triste de repente.

– Natsu...

No era algo agradable para ella ver a su amigo de pronto tan extraño. ¿Estaría resentido porque las últimas semanas estuvo ocupada ayudando a Happy?, no... Natsu no era así. ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera? Ojalá lo supiera, es lo que más desearía.

No quería verlo así...

– Ara ara...

– ¡Kyaa! ¡M-Mira...!

La albina sonrió. Pero no por gusto, sino para tratar de mejorar la situación. –Creo que Natsu está triste... debiste decirle que te enojarías con él si no te llevaba regalo.

Lucy arqueó una ceja. Aparecieron Gray y Erza para ayudar a Mira a hablar. La rubia de pronto se sintió rodeada. ¿De dónde diablos habían salido aquellos dos?

– Se siente presionado porque no sabe qué regalarte. –Comentó el mago de hielo. –Quiso cantarte, pero no sabía qué canción escoger.

– No se siente satisfecho con una carta.

– Parece otra persona.

– Se ve deprimido cuando recuerda que se acerca tu cumpleaños porque siente que debería darte algo especial y no encuentra qué es lo que busca,

Gray, Erza y Mira hablaban en orden, una frase cada uno.

Lucy comenzó a sentirse mal. ¿Por ella Natsu se veía tan decaído? Ella sólo quería ayudar a Happy, no quería hacerlo sentir mal por sus regalos hacia Charle haciendo que los que Natsu pudo intentar hacer no se le compararan a los que ella hizo, y si por ello empezó todo el problema, ¿cómo le haría para solucionarlo?, no podía echarle la culpa a Happy, o pensar que el pelirrosa era infantil. Algo realmente le sucedía. Algo que comenzó cuando ella demostró ser hábil y dedicada a Happy para ayudarlo, sin nunca saber que el gato también ayudaba a Natsu, y que éste de pronto se sentía distinto.

Como si hacer feliz a Lucy fuera más importante que su vida.

Y tener el regalo perfecto lo lograría. No sólo presentarse, ¡sino impactarla de verdad!, porque para él, ser tratado como un _amigo_ ya no le gustaba. Quería más que eso.

Miedo. Ansiedad. ¿Confusión? Eso sentía Natsu, además de...

–... ¿qué puedo hacer para contentarlo?

Mira se encogió de hombros. –No lo sé. Cada cabeza es un mundo. Lucy, deberás dejar que las cosas pasen, y esperar que, hagas lo que hagas, y haga lo que haga, la cosa se resuelva.

La pelirroja asintió. –Tal vez dale un beso en la mejilla y dile que su regalo fue el mejor, y podría ponerse contento.

– Lisanna no ayudó en nada.

– ¿Eh?

– Lo presionó, obligándolo a que hiciera el mejor regalo o tú ya no lo querrías.

Y Lisanna estornudó en dónde fuera que estuviera...

Lucy sonrió con una gota resbalando por su cabeza. –Así que por eso me preguntó lo del regalo... pero, ¿por qué se entristeció con mi pregunta? –Nuevamente esa duda. ¡Es que ella no podía superarla!, simplemente no podía.

– Podría ser porque quiere que le contestes con sinceridad. O que no lo trates como a los demás.

– ¿Uh?

Gray guiñó un ojo. –Te lo dejamos de tarea.

– ¿Qué cosa? ¿De qué hablan?

Mira, Gray y Erza dejaron a la rubia, sonriendo para sus adentros. Qué ingenua era la chica, ¡aún no lo sabía!

Lucy, por su parte, se quedó pensando un buen rato en lo que le habían dicho, tratando de responderse ella misma a las preguntas que tenía. ¿Cómo que tratar diferente a Natsu? ¿Qué significaba exactamente "tratarlo diferente"? ¿Natsu estaba sentido porque ella no lo trataba de otro modo? ¡Pero si eran amigos, ¿cómo demonios esperaba que lo tratara distinto?!

Cuando de pronto. lo entendió..

Miedo. ansiedad. ¿Confusión?, tenía miedo de que fuera cierto lo que pensaba. Ansiedad de saberlo. Confusión porque... ¿realmente Natsu...estaba afligido por no ser tratado como algo más especial que un amigo?

* * *

_**¡Y ya se viene el último capítulo del fanfic!, tal vez sea un poquito más largo. Espero les esté gustando y puedan perdonarme la demora. Además, ¿desean que suba pronto el final, o soy tan malvada y lo subo hasta la siguiente semana? muajajaja, es que ya casi lo tengo terminado, podría subirlo el lunes/martes xD.**_

_**¡Espero sus comentarios!, y gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo y decirme qué les parece ;3**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES. NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, SÓLO LA IDEA.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 7: Regalo Especial.**_

Todo el gremio estaba adornado con serpentina, globos y demás decoraciones. Era el cumpleaños de una de las magas que, poco a poco, se volvió de las más queridas y conocidas por ser equipo de uno de los magos más desastrozos. Y, hablando de _esa maga_, allí se encontraba Lucy, sonriendo y platicando con varios de los chicos de Fairy Tail. Llevaba un vestido violeta con adornos dorados, por encima de la rodilla, mallas y tacones negros, un moño rojo sujetando una coleta a cada lado de su cabeza, así como un par de aretes de oro. Lucía muy bella, sin duda alguna. Una maga joven y bella que ese día cumplía 19 años de edad.

Wendy, Mirajane y Gray estaban a su lado. Charle estaba con Happy, platicando (¡omg!), Lisanna, Juvia y otras chicas parecían cuchihear, viendo de reojo a la rubia. Otro grupito conformado por Gajeel, Levy y Lili tenían una bolsa de más o menos la estatura del Exceed. Más grupos tenían una o varias bolsas de regalo, esperando el momento para entregárselas a la cumpleañera.

La rubia se le veía muy contenta. Estaba con sus seres queridos, no podía pedir nada más. Fairy Tail era su familia, era lo que más amaba, poder pasar su cumpleaños junto a cada uno de los gremios era lo mejor que podía pasarle.

Pero... faltaba alguien. Disimuladamente, Lucy miraba a su alrededor para ver si lo veía. Pero por más que buscaba, no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. Trató de ocultar su tristeza, Gray, Wendy y Mira sabían qué pasaba, pero fingieron no saber nada, intentando pasar por alto la mirada triste de la rubia que procuraba no delatarse.

La fiesta comenzó. Todo el gremio se divertía, cantaba, bailaba, platicaba y reía.

Los regalos de Lucy los depositaron en una mesa; luego la rubia los abriría. Por el momento era cosa de divertirse y festejar en grande, ¡al estilo de ese gran gremio!

– ¡Oi~!

– ¿Huh?

Un abrazo desconcertó a la chica, quién, sin saber qué diablos pasaba, ya estaba en brazos de Stin... ¡¿quién?!

– ¡Felicidades!

–... –Y Lucy no salía de su sorpresa. ¿Sting abrazándola? ¡¿Cuándo había llegado y por qué estaba abrazándola?!

El rubio, entendiendo la conmoción causada, pues ya muchas miradas se dirigieron a él y Lucy, dejó de abrazarla y sonrió. Oh, esa sonrisa era tan parecida a la de Natsu... luego llegaron Rogue, Frosch, Lector y Yukino, haciéndole compañía al muchacho.

– ¡Hola Lucy-sama! –La albina sonrió, acercándose para abrazar a Lucy. –Espero no le moleste que hayamos venido para felicitarla.

– ¡Para nada! –Dijo Lucy al reaccionar por completo. –Me tomaron por sorpresa, pero es muy agradable verlos por acá.

– ¡Frosch piensa lo mismo!

La maga de cabello rubio se hincó a la altura de los gatitos, sonriéndoles. – ¿Ustedes también vinieron para felicitarme?

– ¡Claro, Sting se puso como loco y nos trajo a todos! –Ese Lector...

– En realidad, quería visitar todo el gremio. Sobre todo porque estaría Natsu. –El rubio hinfló una mejilla. Rogue lo ignoró. –Y la novia de Natsu.

– ¿N-n-n-novia...?

Wendy se sonrojó ferozmente. ¡Entrometida, estaban hablando con Lucy (?)! – ¡¿Cuándo pasó eso Lucy-san?!

– ¡No ha pasado! –Gritó la rubia. – ¡Natsu y yo sólo somos amigos!

Y el rey de Roma (?) apareció por la puerta del gremio, escuchando aquel grito. Su rostro se ensombreció, pero trató de ocultarlo al ver que todos de pronto lo miraban como bicho raro. Con gran esfuerzo logró sonreír lo más natural posible, acercándose a donde la rubia con algo escondido en su chaleco. Lucy no supo cómo reaccionar al verlo aparecer después de aquel grito, bajando la mirada reprendiéndose internamente.

Sting, Rogue y Yukino se sintieron fuera de lugar, incluída Wendy y los gatos.

Lentamente se fueron alejando, silbando inocentemente.

– ¡ALLÁ ESTÁ GAJEEL-SAN! –Gritó la peli azul, ¡y qué sorpresa, que sí estaba! –V-vayamos a visitarlo...

– ¡OI, GAJEEL! –Rogue ya estaba camino al Dragon Slayer de Hierro con Frosch en manos...

Sting rió divertidamente. –Parece niño.

– ¡Sting-sama!

– ¡Es verdad!

– Tú también Sting-kun. –Rió Lector a modo de broma. –Por eso te alejaste de aquel chico, te dio PENA porque temías que te golpeara por abrazar a la rubia. ¡Niño miedoso!

– ¡No soy miedoso! ¡Respeto lo de los demás!

Wendy sonrió con una gotita resbalando por su cabeza.

* * *

Regresando con Lucy y Natsu:

– N-Natsu... hola...

El pelirrosa volvió a sonreír, esta vez de verdad. –Feliz cumpleaños Lucy. –De pronto se quedó callado por unos instantes, un poco dudoso. –T-te... te hice un regalo...

– ¿En serio? –Lucy se sorprendió. ¡No se lo esperaba! –... ¡qué lindo! –Sonrió.

–... pero... –Ella ladeó la cabeza. –Sé que no se compara con lo que, seguro, muchos te dieron. Es simple y me da lástima.

– No digas eso...

– Por eso quise hacerte otro regalo. Pero no era bueno en nadacomo lo eres tú. A ti te sale todo bien, a mí no. Quemé la carta que te había hecho, no supe qué canción cantarte, no tenía dinero para regalos caros...

La rubia miró entristecida a Natsu. ¿Ella le había causado tantos problemas por un regalo?

– Natsu... n-no es necesario...

Él la interrumpió. –Pero entonces decidí hacerte un regalo especial que nadie te dará. O eso espero, y, si lo hacen, igual yo seré el primero.

Sonrió plenamente. Lucy se enterneció, sonriendo sin darse cuenta.

– ¿Qué es?

No se daban cuenta, pero todos lo miraban. Inclusive Rogue, Wendy y los demás, que se suponía que se alejaron para no escucharlos. Y, con ellos, estaban Gajeel, Levi y Lili. ¡Bola de entrometidos!, el colmo era que en serio, _todos_ estaban viendo a la pareja de equipo, dejando de hacer ruido para ver qué más seguiría.

Mirajane sacó una cámara de quién sabe donde, comenzando a grabar la escena.

Gray y Erza la vieron con rareza. –E-etto... Mira...

– ¡Shh! ¡Se pone emocionante!

Happy y Charle se vieron, sonriendo. Tomaron sus patitas y continuaron viendo la escena.

El pelirrosa respiró hondo, armándose de valor. Sacó de entre su chaleco un collar con una llave, hecha por él mismo de hierro que se había encontrado. –Le di una utilidad a mi magia que no fuera sólo pelear, te hice esta llave porque tú usas llaves para pelear. Pero... – ¿Qué pasó con la carta T.T? –Esta llave no es para que pelees. Es muy importante para mí, por eso te la doy.

– ¿...? –Y que no entendían nada...

– ¡Lucy, no pongas esa cara! T-T, no sé hablar cosas tan raras como tú.

– ¿Ahora resulta que digo cosas raras? ¬¬ ¡¿Y qué tratas de decir, pues?!

Natsu hizo puchero. – ¡Que esa llave es mi regalo!

– ¿A poco? –Sarcasmo...

– Porque las llaves abren puertas.

– Lo sé. –Comentó ella con naturalidad. ¡Era cierto, ¿no?!

– Y tú abriste mi puerta.

– ¿De qué?

–... Lucy, no sabía que eras tan tonta. –Confesó el Dragon Slayer con una gotita en la sien.

Lucy se molestó, alzando la mano para golpearlo. – ¡Óyeme...!

Ante esto, el chico sonrió, abrazándola antes de que fuera golpeado. La chica se sobresaltó, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante semejante gesto. Era la primera vez que Natsu la abrazaba, y no un abrazo a medias, ¡estaba rodeándola con sus dos brazos, lo hacía de verdad!

– Abriste la puerta de mi corazón. –Oww... –A las chicas les gustan las cosas _raras_ y metafóricas, ¿no?,–Preguntó. –por eso hice la llave. ¡Es una metáfora! No sé si de verdad sea cierto, pero si lo es, espero haberlo hecho bien. No quiero estropear este momento tan especial para la chica que me gusta.

– ¿N-Natsu...?

Todo el gremio abrió los ojos como platos. ¡¿Era una confesión de verdad?! ¡¿Natsu Dragneel se le estaba confesando a Lucy Heartfilia?! ¡Imposible!

– Lucy, me gustas. Me gustas mucho. No como amiga. Sino como mujer. – ¡Pero si de verdad que lo estaba haciendo!

Los colores se le subieron al rostro de la chica, colorándola completamente. No supo qué decir ante eso. Sólo sintió que, aún ante todas las miradas del gremio, los labios de Natsu se unieron a los suyos.

– ¡ESO NATSU! ¡AYE! ¡HASTA QUE POR FIN LO HICISTE!

– ¡NATSU-SAN, TIENE MIS RESPETOS!

– ¡KYAA! ¡QUÉ LINDO, NATSU-SAN, LUCY-SAN!

– Sabía que pasaría.

– Mira, lo arruinas diciendo eso.

– ¡Jerall, Jerall, Jerall!

– ¡No metas a Jerall en esto, además, ¿a qué viene?!

– ¡NO DISCUTAN POR ESO AHORA!

– ¡EEEEH, NATSU POR FIN SE ANIMÓ! ¡HURRA!

Pronto todas las voces le hicieron coro a Happy, Mira, Erza, Sting y Wendy, quienes, silbando y gritando, felicitaban al pelirrosa y la rubia por ese momento. ¡Sin duda que ese era un regalo especial! ¡Natsu declaró lo que sentía por Lucy!

Y la rubia... ella sonrió para sus adentros.

Cuando se separaron, rió divertida.

– Sí que es un regalo especial.

– ¿Hmm?

– También me gustas, Natsu. –Y con esto, volvió a besar al chico.

_**Un cumpleaños donde el amor se demostró.**_

_**Un día donde dos corazones hablaron.**_

_**Una historia que apenas comenzaba.**_

_**Y un amor que continuaría hasta el final.**_

_**La princesa y el dragón enlazados por sus sentimientos.**_

_**Una ayuda que llevó a un final de cuento.**_

_**La historia de un amor ayudado por un gato.**_

_**Los recuerdos de amigos eran algo más profundo.**_

* * *

Happy miró a Charle con una sonrisa. La gatita también. –Era obvio que acabarían juntos.

– Pero yo le gane a Natsu. –Comentó el azulito para darle un besito con la nariz a Charle. SU GATITA. –Y conmigo fue más difícil.

Todos miraron son sorpresa a los gatos. Erza se fue a un rincón con un aura oscura sobre ella.

Mirajane rió perversa. –Hasta un gato te gana, Erza. Are, are, qué mal, ¿no? –Se veía perversa... sombría... ¡daba miedo!

– ¡¿Y qué hay de ti?! –Gritó la pelirroja.

Natsu y Lucy estaban perdidos en su paraíso personal, viéndose a los ojos y olvidándose del resto.

– ¿Yo qué? –La albina ladeó la cabeza. – ¿A qué viene eso?

Y endy intervino antes de que una pelea de demonios comenzara. – ¡No peleemos, mejor divirtámonos! ¡A celebrar, minna-san!

– ¡Aye sir!

Y ese día fue de los mejores que el gremio pasó. Incluyendo a los de Sabertooth, que se divirtieron con las peleas de Mira y Erza, viendo a los enamorados (tanto los gatos como Lucy y Natsu), y aprovechando también para comer. Laxus, quién veía pelear a la albina y la pelirroja, rodaba los ojos. ¡Qué infantiles!, aunque no podía negar que ver a Mira tan divertida era agradable para la vista. ¡Y no señores, no es que a Laxus le gustara ver a Mira!, o bien, puede que sí.

Porque a esta autora le gusta el LaxusxMira ;3

FIN.

* * *

_**Algo corto, aunque más largo que los otros capítulos. La verdad es que ya no sabía qué más ponerle, y sí, todo tiene un final aunque no queramos, además, ya había dicho que no sería largo xD. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me animaron a seguir hasta el final. **__**Espero que pronto regrese con otro fanfic de FT, y no sé, tal vez sea un LaxusxMira y NaLu (mis parejas favoritas). **_

_**Al final, Happy consiguió lo que quería ^w^, qué bien por él, ¿no?. Y no sé, me gusta cómo se pelean Erza y Mira, aunque siento que la segunda es más fuerte y ganaría xD. No tengo nada más qué decir, sólo que: nos leeremos pronto, espero, en un nuevo fanfic ;3**_

_**¡Aye sir!**_


End file.
